Professor Vita Valentina
Academic and Professional Career Professor Valentina is well known for her capability in war. Not only can she fight better than nearly any other professor at Hogwarts, but she also is a genius in battle strategy. In essence, she is an exceptionally rare figure: a warrior-general with an understanding of battle tactics that allows her to position troops effectively and skill in personal combat that allows her to fight beside them. She fights using an enchanted shield that is bound with powerful anti-magic properties, allowing it to block all but the most powerful of spells. Wielding this shield and her wand, she was a key component in the victory at Hogwarts. History Childhood Vita Valentina was born along the coastline of Scandinavia, 700 years after her Viking ancestors pillaged Northumbria in search of new lands, gold, and captives. Vita's official birth date is unknown, even to herself. At a very young age, Vita was sold as a slave to a wealthy family from Portugal. Her family - poor farmers with many children - traded her for a goat which could provide the family with milk and cheese. Her Portuguese masters were fascinated with Vita because of her red hair, which was a strange and unfamiliar sight to them. She was so young that when her masters asked for her name, she told them, "Mama granted me the name Vita, which means life", but as for a surname, she had no answer to give. Her masters gave her the surname "Valentinus" which is derived from the Latin word "Valens" meaning "healthy, strong", hoping she could provide them with long life and servitude. Growing up was difficult. She worked tirelessly for her Portuguese masters. Slowly, her magic began to bloom and flourish, though she tried to conceal it. Vita could appear and disappear when she felt threatened. Fires would start when she was angry and when she was sad, it would begin to snow indoors during the summertime. Her Masters took no notice in the beginning, and she was able to exist in peace for the time. Ruth and The Spanish Inquisition By the time she was old enough, her masters began to take advantage of her. This did not weaken her. On the contrary, she became harder and refused to give up hope. She knew life could be wonderful, and she fought for happiness. One day another slave girl was brought to her master's household. Her name was Ruth and she came from the same homeland as Vita. Ruth was a rosy-cheeked girl with long blonde hair. She had bright blue eyes and dressed in Scandinavian wool tunic dresses. She loved to sing, weave baskets, and spar with Vita, who was not as skilled a fighter as Ruth was at the time. They made swords out of wooden sticks and used barrel covers as shields. They called themselves "shieldmaidens" and spent their spare time with one another. Vita and Ruth shared a bond and a language no one could understand. Their friendship grew and soon a gentle love grew between them. The year was 1496 when Ruth was assaulted by their Masters. Vita flew into a rage and forced one of her masters, with wandless magic, to fling himself from The Lisbon Cathedral to his death. During this time religious persecution began occurring all over Europe. At first, Vita was unsuspected of killing their master, but Ruth was. In the middle of the night, the two of them fled. They took only the clothes on their backs and a pocket full of reais from their remaining master. However, the two were caught and guards were called on them. Vita confessed to everything being her fault and begged them to release Ruth. They were confined until the following year when the Spanish Inquisition began. Both Ruth and Vita were tortured. Vita confessed she was a witch in hopes that she could save Ruth, but it only encouraged the Inquisition to torture them more severely, in order to gain more names. Vita prayed out loud every night for someone to save her, even if it was the devil or a monster. Malekif and The Contract One night, while Vita was imprisoned, a tall dark man entered her cell and paced around her. He had long braided locks, high arched eyebrows, high cheekbones, a silky black beard, and draped himself in a fine black cloak. His eyes burned like fire and bathed the dark cell in dim light. His face was scarred with ancient Norse runes, which read, "warrior". For the longest time, the man did not speak, and then he smiled down at her, flashing a pair of sharp fangs. Vita was unafraid of him and asked for his name. "Malekif," said the Viking, with a hint of a smile at the corner of his mouth, "I have come to deliver somber news to you...Ruth has died. The magistrates within the inquisition killed her. They broke her body upon the wheel, and cut off her head." Vita could not remember the total madness that descended upon her, all she knew was that she was consumed by it. Malekif seemed to take pity on her, but it was only to disguise his excitement over her bloodlust. He offered her a contract that would demand her servitude to him. In return, she would be granted eternal life as a vampire, which would give her inhuman power for revenge. Malekif laughed as Vita crucified her persecutors to the tops of basilicas, and nailed them to the doors of churches. She left a trail of bodies to her old masters household. Covered in blood, Vita stretched out her masters on a wheel and proceeded to sledgehammer their joints in the opposite direction before she eviscerated them. Malekif held Vita after it was done and comforted her. She cried and clung to him, thanking him for giving her revenge. Malekif encouraged her to find her family and punish them as well. They traveled together, Vita always sleeping in Malekifs arms as he sang her old songs of Odin. when they reached the coastline of scandinavia she slaughtered her entire village, leaving her family for last. They recognized her red hair and begged for mercy, but she gave them none. Malekif remained by her side, playing the sympathetic. He felt as if he finally had someone who understood his bloodlust and ambition for ruling over others. He saw Vita as his equal, although at the time he was over 2500 years old. As time went by Vita saw that Malekif was only gentle when it came to her. He loved slaughtering villages and blaming it on the plague. He encouraged Vita to revel in chaos and horror. Only after 5 years did she confront him and demand that their unnecessary carnage stop. He refused and commanded Vita for the first time. Then unaware of the hold vampire makers have over their fledglings, she obeyed him. Malekif also discovered that, like himself, she could perform magic. He fell deeper into his obsession with her and called it "love." Despite this, he refused to give her formal training in magic, to keep her powerless against him. Eventually, she managed to escape from Malekif. But every time she would run, he would eventually catch her. The Renaissance and Nicholas Flamel The times she could get away she lived life and sought to experience happiness. The Renaissance was a favorite time fo her. She adored fashion, literature, art, and music. There was also less persecution from the church then, but not by much. She left Florence when Savonarola began preaching hellfire and causing the Bondfire of Vanities. She left for France and stayed there for the next century. She fought numerous wars in France, dressed as a man if only to protect women from being assaulted and villages from being burned down. She discovered that if one infected themselves with the plague through cutting the skin, one would be spared the disease. She was discovered as a woman and waterboarded as a witch. She managed to survive but decided to break away from mortals. While in France, she came across a man from whom she was about to feed from. As she drank from him, Vita reeled back and vomited gold blood. His blood tasted like fire and life. It was unbearably delicious yet sickening. He forgave Vita and offered to help her. She refused and ran away. The next few nights, she stalked the name, curious about why this mortal was so different. He was handsome with long blonde hair, tied back with a blue ribbon. He wore a blue frock coat which made his blue eyes glitter warmly. Vita was entranced. One night as she followed him, the man stopped and turned to face her with a gentle smile. "Vous ne pouvez pas avoir la pierre." He said to her. "You can't have the stone." Vita looked at the man in confusion "Stone? What stone?" The man looked surprised and asked her why she was following him if not to take his stone. Vita told him with little shame that his blood fascinated her, but she did not want to ever drink it again. She apologized to the blonde man who smiled, bowed, and introduced himself as Nicholas Flamel. From that time on, they were fast friends. He discovered she was a vampire as well as a witch and gave Vita her first formal training. Nicholas made Vita her first wand and taught her Alchemy. In 1793, Vita fled France during the Reign of Terror. She encouraged Nicholas and his wife Perenelle to do so as well, but they refused to leave their homeland and wished her well. For years Vita roamed alone, fleeing time and time again from Malekif. She grew bitter and her loneliness and hate for endless eternity caused her to go mad for a short period of time. She found isolated villages in China where she was worshiped as a blood god. The people sacrificed their children and themselves to her. It was an extremely dark time, and eventually, Malekif found her wandering around the village covered in blood and surrounded by every man woman and child who once lived there. He was insanely pleased by this and took her under his care for the next century. When she broke free again, she ran back to France. Every mortal she had ever cared about had died, but the Flamels remained her only companions time did not take from her. Albus, Severus, and Harry The year was 1890 when Nicholas Flamel took a 9-year-old Albus Dumbledore as an apprentice in his workshop. The auburn-haired, blue-eyed boy scrubbed potion cauldrons, tidied the alchemist's study, and trained around the clock. Vita took Albus under her wing as well and trained him in dueling, the art of war, politics, and history. Albus adored Vita and Vita came to love the boy like a son. When the time came for Albus to attend school at Hogwarts, Vita gifted the boy his first taste of candy, a large bag of lemon drops. He came home from his first year at Hogwarts with cavities. As time went by, she saw Albus less and less, but always received an owl from him. She always told him to follow his heart, which was the first mistake Albus made when he decided to follow Grindlewald. War threatened in the Muggle world and Vita left with Nicholas and his wife to fortify Beauxbatons Academy. After the first war, another came even more deadly than the last. Valentina remained with the Flamels until Grindlewald was defeated. She went to Albus where she found him broken with sorrow. He wouldn't eat, speak, or sleep for days. Still, Valentina held the young man and cared for him. When the day came for Grindlewald to be sentenced to have his soul sucked out, Albus leaped out of bed and rushed down to the Ministry of Magic. She watched the young man fight for the life of Gellert Grindlewald. Although others criticized Albus for this, accusing him of being the next dark wizard, Vita understood that love could not be limited. They sent Grindlewald to Numengard as a life sentence, and Vita held Albus as he wept for his lost love. After this, Albus became more closed off and secretive. He remained at Hogwarts even though Vita encouraged him to take the seat as Minister of Magic. After a few more years, Albus stopped all communication with Vita. During 1979 Nicholas, Perenelle, and Vita were invited to England to a Potion Masters convention. There she came across a potions apprentice. The thin, hook-nosed, dark-haired boy bumped into her, causing his drink to fall down Vita's dress. The boy stammered his apology, but Vita smirked, cocking an eyebrow at the boy. She stood over him intimidating and dour but responded that it didn't matter. "Black hides many things, Apprentice Snape." Vita explained in a deadly quiet voice "Potion stains, drinks...and even blood." And with that piece of information, she turned and billowed away with her black cloak floating behind her. She did not know what a lasting impression she had marked upon Severus Snape at that moment. In 1991, Nicholas Flamel wrote to Albus and asked the now old man if he could hide the Sorcerer's Stone at Hogwarts due to the threat Lord Voldemort posed. Vita delivered the stone herself to Gringotts for Nicholas. Vita argued against it, but Nicholas remained firm that Albus should be the one to watch over it. A year later, Vita was devastated and broken when Nicholas and Perenelle came to her and told her they would destroy the stone. She screamed and begged for them not to leave her, but in the end, Nicholas and his wife died peacefully with Vita beside them, reading Ovid aloud to them. As they passed, Vita fell to the floor and wept for days. She screamed, cursing Voldemort, Nicholas, Albus, and even Harry Potter for causing the death of her companions. A few years later, she discovered Albus had been murdered and closed herself off from the world again. She did not try to run again when Malekif found her. She remained a passive mute for the next few years, filled with acceptance of eternal doom with no one but Malekif as her company. As always, he was sweet and gentle at first, but soon his true colors were once again revealed. After Harry Potter defeated Voldemort, Vita fled Malekif again. Coming to Hogwarts In the fall of 2019, Vita accepted the position of Vampire Studies at Hogwarts. She had never seen the place where little Abus had gone to school, but visited his grave on the grounds for the first time, leaving a bag of lemon drops on top of it. All seemed well again until Argon took Professor Pine and had his army attack Hogwarts. Vita fought on the front lines, accustomed to war, but was left on the outside of the barrier. She fought an army with only Professor Izaleon, the Dragon King, by her side. In the process, she died for a moment and went to Valhalla, where she met again with Ruth who told her to let her go. When Vita returned to the land of the living, she marched broken back to Hogwarts. Argon had not won, but she had been dealt a great loss. During this short time, Vita began gravitating towards Professor Petalthorn whom she decided to ask for a walk around the lake with but found Professor Raine and Petalthorn already making plans for a date in Hogsmeade. She went back to her usual habits and secluded herself from everyone. Malekif Returns Professor Euan Grey befriended Vita and asked for her help regarding someone who was after him. Coincidentally, it was her maker, Malekif, who had made a contract with Grey's family. Meanwhile, Argon sent the word out to an old friend, Malekif, that both Euan Grey and Vita Valentina were at Hogwarts. Malekif set out to join Argon's Army to get them back. Malekif demanded Grey's servitude in exchange for a contract he made with his ancestors 500 years ago, which granted them much power. Malekif saw the chance to kill two birds with one stone and breached the walls of Hogwarts. On the way, he met Persephone Petalthorn, whereupon he lured her outside of the castle grounds and took her captive. He took a piece of her hair and used Polyjuice Potion to disguise himself as Petalthorn. He fooled many teachers but was soon found out. In the process, he regained control over Vita and forced her to torture her friends and join Argon. He took many other professors including Professor Sketch, Professor Izaleon, and Professor Grey. It seemed Malekifs plan was working out in his favor when Argon decided to attack Hogwarts again. Malekif summoned a fleet of dementors, but the battle was lost. Argon was brought down, and Hogwarts was victorious. At the same time, Vita slipped a magical key to the death eater eepuck to free Izaleon. Izaleon managed to escape, but Malekif suspected Vita of her involvement and decided to punish her. He showed her the head of Ruth that he had been keeping in preservation in his trunk for 600 years, he cursed and beat her, and in the end assaulted her as well. After the assault, he told Vita they were meant to be together because of the contract they had was embedded in his soul. In a sense, he described her as his "soul mate." But to Vita, she saw his weakness and a way to break all contracts while at the same time eliminating Malekif. As Prof. Petalthorn was being tourtured a resue mission was created to save her. Vita broke Malekifs control and rushed to save Prof. Grey. She gave him a potion to heal him and told him of her plan to end Malekif. Meanwhile,Malekif was ambushed by the Hogwarts professors and fled. Vita's Triumph He met Vita and Grey on the battlefield where he was disarmed and brought to his knees. He was bound and taken to a cell to await trial. Vita came back to find Petalthorn and carried her back to the Hogwarts. The nightmare was over, although Vita was filled with shame at what she had done to her friends. The next day Vita summoned a dementor and sentenced Malekif to have his soul removed. He was defeated, and as further punishment, she locked him away in his trunk and left him there to rot for the next 600 years - a fitting end to Malekif. * * * Being a vampire, Vita has the longevity expected from a member of the undead. She has lived for over 600 years. She has an almost precognitive ability to sense danger, allowing her to anticipate attacks from others. She has even been known to successfully dodge a barrage of attacks from a dual-wielding Professor Raine: an impressive feat indeed. Whether this precognition is caused by some special power or just a natural result of her immense amount of battle experience is unknown. Don't let her looks fool you or it will be your undoing because Professor Vita Valentina is both tremendously beautiful and deadly. Malekif Part 2 However, Malekif before his "death" made a Horcrux in the form of a necklace. When Ruth was brought back from the dead, Malekif used the Horcrux to possess Ruth to get to Valentina. Professor Petalthorn stole Malekif's body and shrunk it into a bottle. Vita got thrown into Azkaban and is now there. Malekif is now searching for Professor Petalthorn and his body.Category:Slytherin Professors Category:Characters